Electrical and networking, or telecommunications, equipment is often configurable using different components which are inserted into, or otherwise plugged into, a chassis. Chassis-based line card systems with pluggable interface modules are often part of electrical and networking equipment. Some chassis-based line card systems use multiple levels of nesting, in which pluggable interface modules may be plugged into other pluggable interface modules.
Within systems in which pluggable interface modules are nested, it is often important that certain modules and/or sub-modules are removed in a particular order. For example, it may be necessary to first power down a parent module before removing a sub-module that is plugged into the parent module, and when the sub-module is removed before the parent module is powered down, the sub-module may be destroyed or otherwise be compromised.